Never Gonna Give You Up
|artist = |year = 1987 |difficulty = (Classic) (Mashup) |nogm = 5 |dg = |alt = Party Master Mode (Wii U) |mode = Solo |pc = |gc = |lc = Purple |pictos = 99 (Classic) 95 (Mashup) |nowc = NeverGonna |perf = Mehdi Kerkouche |mashup = Only on the Wii U|mc = Blue}}"Never Gonna Give You Up" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer, a man, is dressed up as a superhero. He has brown combed hair and wears a purple jumpsuit over his orange undershirt, orange underwear over his jumpsuit, a yellow cape with a pair of straps and yellow boots. He also wears an orange mask over his eyes. Background The routine takes place at the rooftop of a windowless building with a city behind. There are neon signs, lit buildings, and several other structures. Lasers, a Godzilla-like monster, fighter jets, the Titanic, numerous giant robots, UFOs, and meteorites are also visible in the background. During the bridge, the moon turns out to be a distress signal with a mask and moves around temporarily. Which the dancer seems to notice and all the problems disappear before more appear after the bridge. A sign in the background reads "SOUNDS," but the letters U, N and D are flickering so "SOS" is read instead. There is also a sign very far back into the background that says "JUST DANCE" which resembles the Hollywood sign. Gold Moves This song has 5 Gold Moves, all of which are all the same. All Gold Moves: '''Throw a punch in the air. nevergonna gm 1.png|All Gold Moves nevergonna gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Dance Quests Wii, PS3, Xbox 360 *One player gets 3 stars *One player gets 4 stars *One player gets 5 stars *Get all Gold Moves *Get the "Creative" Dance style *Get GOOD when "Never gonna say goodbye" is sung Wii U *One player gets 3 stars *One player gets 5 stars *Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up *Get all Gold Moves *Get the "Creative" Dance style *Get GOOD when "Never gonna say goodbye" is sung Mashup Never Gonna Give You Up has a Mashup exclusive to the Wii U. Dancers *Never Gonna Give You Up' *I Feel Love'' *''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) *''Proud Mary'' *''Love You Like A Love Song'' *''Teenage Dream'' *''Pump Up the Jam'' *''Wild Wild West (Extreme) *''Proud Mary *''Love You Like A Love Song'' *''Teenage Dream'' *''Pump Up The Jam'' *''She's Got Me Dancing'' *''Cosmic Girl'' *''Superstition'' *''Baby Girl'' *''Wannabe'' *''Only Girl (In The World)'' *''Love You Like A Love Song'' *''Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out)'' *''Wild Wild West (Extreme) *I Want You Back'' *''She's Got Me Dancing'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' Puppet Master Mode Never Gonna Give You Up has a Puppet Master Mode on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *What's Wrong/Afro Snap/Galaxy Sweeping/Outlaw Snap *Bake A Cake/Slow Snap/Techno Twitch/Beach Babe *Mod's Madness/Cosmic Boogie/Slap My Thigh/Sweet Caresses *Pec Push/Rasta/Aerobics/Heart Throb *70's/Not At All/Flirty Skirt/Goofy Pose *Hook/Afro Walk/Ice Breaker/Soul Clap *Mod's Diving/Push Away/Around The World/Spy Twist *Going Nowhere/Ritual/Techno Slide/Outlaw Hitch *Peace And Love/Egyptian Slide/Dancing Leaf/Crescent Moon *Football Boy/Ragga/Snow Pony/Mix it Up *Switching/Slow Down/Burlesque Boogie/Goofy Swing *Watching You/Body Punch/Step In Style/Sunset Swing *Sweep The Floor/Cosmic Punch/Locking/Superslownic *Muscle Time/Egyptian Walk/Galactic Waves/Soul Snap *Push 'N' Pull/Rasta Whip/Twist 'N' Clap/Happy Birthday *Peace Bump/Clap Your Hands/Square Snap/Skipping Spy *Mod's Mix/Rain Dance/Aerobic Fight/Beach Combing *Good Bye/What/Snow Flake/Goofy Spin *Gangsta Snap/Egyptian Clap/Letting Go/Make Room *Heart Strong/Circling Snap/Burlesque Lasso/Wanted *Club Circles/Rower/Techno Lock/Spy Swing *Hippie Twist/Side Slice/Pop Walk/Supersonic Hands *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' Battle Never Gonna Give You Up ''has a Battle against ''Moves Like Jagger. For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups Never Gonna Give You Up ''appears in the following Mashups: *'Never Gonna Give You Up''' *''4x4'' (Best of JD 4) *''Call Me Maybe'' *''Could You Be Loved'' *''Disturbia'' *''Flashdance ... What A Feeling'' *''Good Feeling'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''Pound The Alarm'' *''Run the Show'' *''Scream & Shout'' (American Dream) *''What Makes You Beautiful'' *''Wild Wild West'' *''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)'' (Funny Guys) Captions Never Gonna Give You Up appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: *Cape Dance *Super Groovy *Super Snap *Super Whip *Super Woodpecker *Wonder Boy *Wonder Walk Trivia *It seems that the dancer does not notice the problems of the city, since he ignores all that is going on behind him. He appears to notice the distress signal, however, and all the problems are fixed until after the bridge where more appear. *The Titanic may have been recycled from Night Boat To Cairo. *The coach's avatar has eyes in but not in . *At the end of the dance, the superhero tries to fly down the building but trips and falls hard onto the roof, with a Wilhelm scream being heard. **However, it doesn't happen in the Puppet Master Mode. In it, he just flies away like a real superhero instead of falling. **This is the first song to use the Wilhelm scream, followed by the Kids Mode version of Footloose. *The coach has appeared in many advertisements for . *In the Mashup, the final Wild Wild West pictogram is purple instead of the original red. *A "JUST DANCE" sign can be seen at the far background, to the right. *An achievement can be obtained by winning the battle with this dancer. *At the end of the 4x4 Mashup, the pictograms are not synced with the moves. *This is the first song in the series to have an internet meme based off of it (in this case, rickrolling). It is followed by Gangnam Style, Macarena, You Spin Me Round (Like A Record), The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?), Ievan Polkka, Daddy, Dragostea Din Tei, What Is Love, ''Beep Beep I’m A Sheep'', Swish Swish, and Blue (Da Ba Dee). *The background for this song appears as a glitch in My Main Girl. When the song is paused, the background appears along with the words template all over it. *This dancer, along with many others, appears in the background of Uptown Funk. *This dancer also made an appearance in the Just Dance Unlimited trailer. Gallery nevergonna.jpg|''Never Gonna Give You Up'' Rickrollinactive.png|''Never Gonna Give You Up'' on the menu Rickrollactive.png| cover Nevergonnagiveyouup_albumcoach.png| album coach Tex1_128x128_3c601100e3831994_14.png|menu banner nevergonna_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 89af.png| avatar 89.png| avatar 20089 Never goond a give you up.png|Golden avatar 30089.png|Diamond avatar 116_AVATAR.png|The Godzilla-like monster avatar on Screenshot.just-dance-4.1280x720.2012-11-30.90.jpg|Beta menu screenshot (Note different background color and battle mode in the middle of songlist) Just-dance-4-screenshots-3.jpg|Dancer in different poses on Featured and Summer Sports sections icons never gonna pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Artwork.just-dance-4.1162x2160.2012-08-17.49.png|Promotional image JD Sign.jpg|JUST DANCE sign in the background Never pose.png|Puppet Master Mode Pose Main girl dlc glitch.jpg|The background glitch when My Main Girl is paused circle02_coach02.png|The coach texture in mashup background. Videos Official Music Video Rick Astley - Never Gonna Give You Up Gameplays 'Classic' Never Gonna Give You Up - Just Dance 4 'Mashup' File:Never Gonna Give You Up (Mashup) - Just Dance 4 'Puppet Master Mode' Just Dance 4 Never Gonna Give You Up Party Master Mode 5 stars wii u Just Dance 4 - Never Gonna Give You Up Puppet Master Mode (Gamepad View) (Wii U) Extractions Just Dance 4 Extract Never Gonna Give You Up Just Dance 4 Extract Never Gonna Give You Up (Mash-Up) Just Dance 4 Extract Never Gonna Give You Up (Puppet Master) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Solo Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs with Puppet Master Modes Category:1980s Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with Battles Category:Console Exclusives Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016